Forbidden Whispers
by Ssuperrad
Summary: He had not always been so full of rage and hate, there had once been a time when he felt whole, loved; in the arms of his best friend. Injustice had torn them apart, robbed him of what was rightfully his. But he would show them, he would show them all that he worthy. He was worthy of the throne, of his fathers respect and most importantly, worthy of her. Pre Thor story. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Whispers**

**Hello readers, I have put my other story, La Douleur Exquise, on hold for now. I am thinking of taking it down and rewriting it completely, I am not very happy with the way it was coming out. But anyway! Here is my new story about Loki, because let's face it, he's pretty awesome. I am flagging it as M to air on the safe side for now, because later it will venture into that rating for sure, haha.**

**I do not own anything in the Marvel Universe, I only own Delphine!**

Chapter One: My Savior

Asgard is a truly stunning place, most beautiful of all the nine realms; the realm eternal. It's vast golden architecture sprawled out across the land that was enveloped in constant stars. Lush rolling forest enrobed everything in a blanket of sweet smelling foliage. But most glorious of all was the bridge that stretched out into the void of nothing, the rainbow bridge. It thrummed constantly with warm magical energy, letting off brilliant multi toned light that hung hazily in the air.

The hour was approaching dusk and Asgards noble population had begun to gather within the palace for a grand celebration. Large ornate lamps spilled golden light out into the vast courtyards as music began to permeate the night air. Warm winds moved sensuously through the open space, carrying with it the rich scents of exotic spices and roasting meats. The halls were a blur of bright colors as people milled about waiting for the festivities to begin. The children, two boys and a girl, roamed the brightly lit hall that led to the furthest courtyard.

"When I am kind I shall throw grand parties every night!" Thors head of blonde locks held high as he led the group outside. "We will eat only my favorite foods and play games until the light of morning dares creep out!"

"_If_ you become king Thor." The girl piped, stepping forward into the dimly lit courtyard. "Loki has just as much chance of becoming king as you."

Her head of deep brown curls motioned to the other boy still hidden in the shadows. Loki stepped out last into the light, illuminating his midnight locks and deep green eyes.

"Nonsense Delphine! You know it is I who shall be king of Asgard, I am the first born and it is my right!" Shouted Thor " And when I am king, I will have anything I want!"

The brazen blonde paused to look at the worn doll in Delphines hands before snatching it and running off.

Delphine was stunned, true she was a little old to still cling to her doll but it provided her with comfort during her families many travels. Tears began to form in the petite girls eyes as she watched Thor retreat into the palace, disappearing into the crowd.

"Do not cry Delphine" Lokis timid voice barely carried over the melody in the air, making it no more that a whisper.

Her sniffles were the only sound over the music that Loki could hear. He came up beside her to slip his hand into hers as he stared with her into the crowd. Thor could be so heartless, he loved his brother more than anything but the older boy did not know when to behave. He knew Delphine had it rough, her family constantly traveled, making it difficult for her to settle anywhere. He had known her almost all his life, they had played together whenever her parents had come to rest in Asgard between ventures. Loki truly enjoyed her company and it pained him to see her cry.

"Thor is an ass!" He blurted with a frown.

"Loki!" Delphine let out a small giggle through her tears. "You should not say such words! What if your parents were to hear?"

"I do not care Delphine, no one should ever make you cry." Loki paused to wipe a tear from her cheek. Thinking to himself for a moment, be smiled. "I will return shortly, go and wait for me inside the grand hall."

Loki ran off into the crowd after seeing Delphine to the party. People parted like the sea as the second born Asgardian prince sprinted through the halls to find the place he knew his brother to be.

The passage that to the relic room was always empty, save for two lone guards that stood watch within the room itself. As Loki had predicted, Thor stood just outside the doors throwing Delphines doll into the air and punching it across the hall.

"Brother how could you take Delphines doll, you know she favors it best!" Lokis words echoed through the space causing Thors head to snap up.

"She is too old for a doll, it does not suit her. And besides, why do you care Loki, the doll is not yours. It is not of your concern brother." Thor smiled and laughed.

"Don't be cruel Thor, you know she has troubles from traveling so much. She is so nice, what has she ever done to deserve your torture." Loki spoke his words from a distance, his mind fully concentrated on the image of himself that stood before his brother. His true self hung back against the stone wall, creeping slowly towards the doll that lay behind them.

"I am only having a bit of fun, why must you always ruin it!" Thors tone was hinging on outrage as he advanced upon his younger sibling. "If you insist upon always getting in the middle, perhaps I shall have some fun at your expense brother."

"You...you do not scare me brother, even though you are older I could still whip you." His response was feeble at best, letting Thor know he did not believe a word of what he said.

"We shall see..." Thor laughed before leaping forward to tackle Loki to the ground.

The real Loki took his opportunity to lunge forward and grab the doll from the floor before throwing himself into one of the many secret passages that he had come across in his many travels thought he palace. The passage closed itself as Thor fell straight through the clone of Loki to land face first onto the stone ground. His head snapped up to reveal that he was alone, no Loki and no doll.

Delphine waited for Loki, seated at the foot of her parents place at the front of the hall with the Kind and Queen. The four adults sat discussing things in hushed tones as the party waged on. Her family was of very noble descent, affording her a great many things, but at the same time robbing her of what she craved most: stability. She envied Loki and Thor, they were of the highest royal descent yet they had a normal life. They did not travel from place to place on the guise of politics, they had constant friends and family surrounding them. Delphine was often alone during her parents wanderings, befriended only by her many books. Asgard was their true home yet she rarely ever got to enjoy it for too long.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a strange sensation, the feeling of someone gently touching her hair. Delphine turned to peer behind her mothers seat just in time to watch Loki materialize out of thin air.

"Loki!" her eyes sparkled with wonder at his show of magic. "That was brilliant!"

"Thank you" Loki blushed and looked down before remembering his purpose. "I have something for you."

From behind his back he produced her doll. Loki held it out to her with a small smirk on his face. Delphine did nothing for a few moments but stare wordlessly at the doll before taking it from Lokis hand. Her eyes focused solely on the object now clutched in her thin fingers.

Loki stared down at the floor as he sat back on his haunches. Was she upset still? Why did she not respond at all, was she not going to say thank you? His mind was racing with so many questions that he did not realize Delphine had moved. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him, looking up he was startled to find her mere inches from his face, staring into his eyes with a smile on her lips. Loki shifted nervously before her, she was really quite pretty, why hadn't he noticed before? He began to wonder...

Lokis thoughts were broken as Delphine leaned forward to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. She pulled back to smile at his dazed expression.

"Thank you" she whispered before vanished into thin air before him.

Lokis eyes widened in shock. She possessed magic! So he was not the only one who could, this was most excellent. His mind screamed with joy at the fact that he was not alone in his talents, no one else he knew could practice magical abilities like he could.

He brought his fingers suddenly to his lips remembering that she had actually kissed him. Everyone seemed to favor Thor, their friends and acquaintances and even sometimes he worried his father did too. But here it was, Delphine had chosen _him_, kissed _him_! At long last, he thought, perhaps someone was going to prefer him best...

Unbeknownst to Loki, his parents sat deep in negotiations with Delphines mother and father.

"So it is settled then" Odin All Father spoke in a quiet tone. "When the day comes for Thor to take the throne, he shall do so with pride and glory; And Delphine shall rule beside him, as his Queen.

The four adults made murmurs of agreement as they turned their attention back to the festivities.

**Well there you have it, the first chapter. I hope you all like it! I will try to update as often as I can, I have this story already broken up into a trilogy so hopefully the creative juices keep on flowing!**

**-SR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Whispers**

**Ok here we go, chapter two! I am really loving this story and am really excited to continue with it!**

**Again, I own nothing...Boo**

Chapter two: The way my world ends

Summers in Asgard were long and fruitful, the air carrying the scents of honeysuckle and sweet musky earth. The woods that butted up against the palace were vast and deep, offering numerous places to play and explore.

Delphine could not have been happier, her parents were called away suddenly after the party a few days ago and to her surprise and delight they had allowed her to stay the summer in the care of the Kind and Queen. The boys were ecstatic, Thor had come to Delphine the day after the party to apologize for taking her doll they way he had. Vows of friendship renewed between the three, they spent their days frolicking through the grounds.

Bright green foliage shaded the small clearing against a small pond on the outskirts of the grounds. The lone pair of Loki and Delphine sat in it's warm shade.

"Why have you never told me that you possess magic?" Loki inquired as he threw stones into the still pond, causing ripples to mar the smooth surface of the water.

The two had wandered through the brush all morning rather than indulge Thor in his demands that they spar with one another. Upon hearing their protests Thor had stormed off in search of Lady Sif, she was always in the mood to duel. That most likely left Loki and Delphine to themselves for the majority of the day; Thor and Sif would surely seek them out before supper.

"You did not ask" Delphine smiled impishly from her spot sitting cross legged up against the trunk of an old willow tree, a faded book resting in her lap.

Loki made an impatient sound as he came to sit on his knees before the dark haired girl.

"Ha...Ha... you're hilarious" muttered Loki, shifting his weight until he too sat cross legged in front of her, their knees almost touching.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, Delphine continued to read her book while Loki idly pulled grass from the warm soil.

"Delphine?" Loki asked timidly.

"Yes"

"You know...umm...the other night...how you...well...kissed..." Lokis words came out rushed and his tongue stumbled over what he tried to say.

Delphine let out a giggle causing his face to burn as a deep red flush crept up his neck onto his pale face. Loki dropped his eyes wishing so desperately that he could just disappear. '_You can disappear you fool!'_ his brain screamed at him. Loki immediately allowed himself to fade into the breeze leaving Delphine with a smile on her face.

"You are still right in front of me silly! You are merely absent to the eyes." She reached her hand out to touch his arm gently, proving her point. Loki still remained transparent but did not make a move to vacate her reach; his silence stretched out several moments.

"Loki! What is wrong? Why do you hide from me?" Delphine giggled, leaning back against the tree. His meager attempts to hide only made her smile wider. She had always possessed magic, ever since she was just a young girl it had come naturally. Not only could she easily wield her abilities but she could also sense the energy of magic around her; she could feel his shape even though it was not there.

Raising her hand, Delphine leaned forward to put her palm directly against Lokis chest. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth of his body as his appearance once again filled the space before her. She stared at him, now with a slightly sad expression

"I do not talk about my magic very often...people tend to treat me differently when they know that I possess it." She paused, hand still against his chest. "I am also embarrassed" she confessed, lowering her hand.

"Why?" Loki asked, his heart beginning to sink, this couldn't be good.

"I should not have kissed you like I did" Delphine answered calmly in a mild tone, casting her eyes to the ground "For that I am embarrassed."

Loki could feel his face becoming hot once more as humiliation swept through him.

_'Embarrassed? Of course stupid! Why would you ever think that she would choose you! Nobody else does, so why her!'_ his poor heart continued to break with her rejection _'She probably prefers Thor. Stupid, vapid, idiotic, inconsiderate quim that he is.'_

Anger began to replace his humiliation as he surged to his feet.

"Embarrassed?! What, embarrassed that you kissed the lowly likes of me instead of that prancing ass Thor?!" Loki all but shrieked. "I suppose that means you fancy him then, is that what it is? Everybody fancies _Thor_, 'oh what a strapping young man' that is what they all say" Loki began to pace as he ranted on, mostly now to himself more than anything.

"Even father prefers him! He claims it not to be true, but who is he kidding! Every time he even mentions Thor name his words practically drip with adulation!"

Delphine sat in her spot, shocked beyond belief. She had never before seen Loki loose his composure this way. He paced back and forth before her, flailing his arms as he continues to shout and curse. Delphine had to bite her cheek and fight not to smile, she felt terrible to laugh at her friends misery but he was loosing his mind over nothing. She had not meant that she was embarrassed of kissing him, but simply embarrassed that she had been so bold and forward.

In truth, she did prefer Loki. Thor was nice enough and a decent friend despite his strong ego, but Loki was just so easy to be around. He was also quite intellectual for a young man of his age, in spite of the tirade of filth that was currently spilling from his lips. She definitely preferred his company over any one else's.

Her image faded into nothing as she stood up to brush the dirt off of her dress. She moved, completely unobserved by Loki, to stand closer to his ranting form. He was now standing in one place continuing to rant, but now in a quite tone.

"It's just not fair...someone...at least one person should prefer me best..." his voice became small and rife with pain. Delphine could see tears glistening in his eyes.

Silently she reached out to place her hands on either side of his face, the sudden sensation causing Loki to gasp and jump.

"You mistake what I say my dearest friend" Delphine whispered as her form once again occupied the air, causing Loki to gasp and jump once more.

"Do not lie! Everyone values Thor over me..." His sulked, horribly embarrassed that she was witnessing his fit.

"Come with me" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the pond. Dropping his hand she searched around for a few moments until she found what it was she needed. She sank to the ground, pulling Loki with her until they sat as they had before, cross legged facing one another.

"Give me your hand" she demanded.

Wordlessly Loki complied, presenting her with his outstretched right hand. She turned it over so that his palm faced up, reaching down she drew out the object of her search: a sharp jagged rock.

"What are you doing?!" Loki snatched back his hand while looking at her with a horrified expression.

"Do not be a sissy, give me your hand." she insisted, reaching for his hand once more. After a few moments of staring at her, he allowed her to take his hand again.

Delphine smoothed her fingers over his open palm before bringing the edge of the rock down to slice his palm lightly, blood seeping up to the surface of the cut. Loki sucked in breath between his teeth at the pain but did not make a move to pull his hand away.

She then took the rock and sliced an identical line down her own left palm, waiting until the blood leaked out into the wound. Looking into his eyes now, she brought their hands together, pressing the wounds against each other until there was no space left between them.

"I prefer you over anyone else Loki, always know this. No matter where we are or who we become, you and I will always be part of each other." she brought up their clenched hands and continued "Now our blood runs through one another, we are a part of each another. Forever."

Loki couldn't believe what she had just done, he was stunned into silence. No one had ever showed him this kind of commitment or affection.

"I do not understand..." he stammered as she continued to stare at him. "You said you were embarrassed of kissing me."

"I never said that I was embarrassed of kissing you silly. I simply meant that I was embarrassed of how forward I was..." She trailed off while averting her eyes as a delicate pink blush stained her cheeks.

Loki could not believe his ears, she like him, she actually liked him! His heart soared causing him to break out in a wide smile.

_"She likes me, better than Thor! HA! Take that golden boy!"_ his euphoria brimmed out of every crevice within his mind. Lokis confidence was skyrocketing and he decided to take advantage of it while it still remained.

Leaning forward Loki brought up his unoccupied hand to place it under her chin, lifting her face gently to meet his. They gazed at each other, reveling in the newfound baring of truths. Gingerly he pressed his lips to Delphines, skimming his fingers over her cheek. They stayed this way for several moments, eyes closed, lips moving softly against one another's.

It was the perfect moment, youthful innocence blossoming into budding adulthood. Both wished that it could last forever, but like all things, it had to come to an end. Distant voices began slashing through the tranquil quiet of the brush. Frantic calling pulled the two from their intimate moment, sending them running towards the source of commotion.

They burst into the main hall only to be met with chaos. People scrambled frantically, guards were yelling and waving their weapons.

"It is an outrage!"

"Completely unacceptable!"

"We must retaliate now!"

Delphine began to panic, she grasped for Lokis hand. What was happening? Thor had now appeared on her other side, sensing the tension rolling from Delphine, he grasped her other hand in support.

Queen Frigga appeared from the chaos surrounding them, laying her eyes on the three of them standing there. Her heart immediately broke into pieces.

"Kids let's get you all out of here, this is no place for you all to be." She urged, motioning for them to follow her.

The boys made moves to follow but were halted when Delphine stood her ground.

"What has happened?" She pleaded.

"This is not the place dear, please, come with me" The Queen begged, her face beginning to crack.

"TELL ME!" Delphines desperate shriek echoed though the hall, causing many to stop and look her way. Something did not feel right, she could sense it in her bones.

Frigga looked defeated, her eyes creased in sorrow, tears threatened to pour from her crystal blue eyes.

"It's your parents dear...they have had an accident." The Queen came to stand before Delphine who was beginning to shake violently.

"What do you mean? Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY!" Her cries rose, bordering on hysteria.

"They were heading back on a route that was bordering Jotunheim, Frost Giants attacked and overtook their caravan... Our guards are still surveying the wreckage, but they do not think there are any survivors... I am so sorry dear." Friggas eyes welled with tears as she touched the girls face. Her heart broke for the child who was now all alone.

Delphines composure crumbled, she cried out as her world closed in around her. Both of the boys moved to shroud her in a secure double sided hug. It no longer matter who was right or who was wrong, who fancied who, in this moment all that mattered was providing comfort.

The three of them stood this way, embraced tightly as Delphine cried for her tremendous loss. In that moment a bond formed, a bond that would both secure the three of them together forever as well as tear them all apart.

**END!**

**Ok, hope you guys have like these two chapters, they are going to be the last chapters where they are young. I really wanted to lay some solid ground work for what is going to happen later!**

**Reviews are always welcome :D**

**Thank you!**

**-SR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Whispers**

**Here we go, Chapter 3! Sorry it's taken so long for an update, we just moved to a different state... so yea, moving sucks. Just a warning, this chapter is going to be pretty adult themed, as the story will be from now on... so yea, you've been warned! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far!**

**I own nothing...just Delphine!**

Chapter Three:

Life can be cruel, with many hardships and pains. But it can also be filled with moments that steal your heart and melt your soul. Sitting in the window sill of her chambers, Delphine watched the stars as she thought silently to herself of the very moment that stole her soul a mere year earlier.

_**One year ago...**_

_Delphine lie within her chambers, sprawled across her bed as she watched the embers of the dying fire. Her chambers were delicate and ornate, gold fixtures swathed in her favorite color purple; books covered almost every wall making it look more like a library than some ones bedroom. _

_As the embers danced, so did the thoughts that ravaged her mind. _

_It was Asgardian winter, many years since Delphines parents had been tragically killed, making the royal palace her new home. The King and Queen had graciously taken her in with loving arms, providing her with just as much love and affection as they had bestowed on their own children. _

_The years had brought the development of bodies and minds, leading Odin to bestow unto the three of them their titles. _

_Thor grew into a radiantly handsome young man, drawing the attention of many maidens with his charisma and rugged charm; he was appointed the god of thunder._

_Loki matured into a shy quiet young man with sleek precise features, a stark contrast from his older brother; his sly tendencies for trickery lead to his title of the god of mischief._

_And Delphine, she had blossomed into a breathtaking beauty, with large bright eyes and milky white skin. She had been named the goddess of music._

_The majority of her magical abilities she had kept to herself, but her penance for persuading people with her voice had shone through brilliantly. She possessed what people called the most beautiful and alluring voice in all of Asgard, able to bring the most seasoned of warriors to their knees with only a handful of notes. _

_Delphine was told that she honored her parents memory. She was intelligent and refined, the perfect model for a lady of Asgardian nobility. _

_The queen had seen to it herself that Delphine was brought up to be proper, despite her rowdy tendencies with the queens two sons. The three of them were very close. _

_In the beginning it had been a challenge, but the years growing together had formed bonds as strong as the rainbow bridge itself. _

_After the death of her parents, Delphine and Loki did not speak of what had occurred between them. The trauma of loosing her family had kept Delphine numb to much of her surroundings, secluding her in her own sorrow. _

_Loki did not bring it up, but she knew it ate at him. She could see the longing in his eyes that only grew with the years. _

_They remained close friends, but at arms length. Delphine no longer allowed herself to display any real emotion around Loki, she kept their conversations light, never divulging her true feelings. She did not wish to attach herself to anyone as she had her parents, it only lead to sorrow. The sadness in his eyes, however, was almost too much to bear. _

_Thor noticed nothing, he was so jovial by his own nature that he rarely observed anything otherwise._

_Delphine enjoyed this about him, his tendencies to talk on and on without prompt made it easier for her skirt by with mindless answers._

_Loki was not so dismissive, he possessed a keen ability to see past her lies. For this reason she chose to keep him at a distance. _

_But as the years passed the pain eased, and it became clearer to Delphine that she missed the closeness of others, she longed for companionship. _

_She slowly came back into focus, and for the first time in years knew what it was she truly craved. She missed the physical closeness that she had once shared with another. _

_She missed Loki. _

_Unlike her parents, Loki had always been aware of her, always concerned of her every emotion and feeling. While she loved and missed her parents, she had to admit to herself that they had not always been so attending, like Thor they took her at face value, not bothering to see past it. But not Loki, he had always seen her, even when she could not see herself. _

_Sitting up, it became clear to Delphine what it was she needed. _

_She had spent so many years convincing herself that she could get by without needing physical comfort that now, she was starving for it._

_And she knew exactly who she could count on to provide her with it._

_The longing in Lokis eyes when he looked at her was ridiculously evident, as was the tension that hung in the air when they were alone. She was letting her fears and sadness keep her from admitting that she too felt these things, desperately. _

_Then and there she made the decision that she wouldn't wait another moment, urgency clouded her hungry senses._

_Despite the ungodly late hour Delphine slipped into a cloak to cover her night clothes and slipped through her chamber doors._

_Sudden doubt ate at her as she snuck through the corridors towards Lokis room._

'what if he rejects me'_ she thought to herself, fear clawing at her stomach._

_Reaching the doors that led to Lokis room, she wasted no time slipping inside, before her nerves got the better of her. It was pitch black inside, she stilled herself to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness, then she saw him._

_He lie in his bed facing her, sound asleep. Ghosting towards him Delphine simply watched Loki sleep for a few moments, taking in his features. His thin lips were parted slightly as soft breaths slipped in and out rhythmically, his cheek bones were high and sharp making his face painfully beautiful. Lokis semi long raven hair glistened tantalizingly in the moonlight, but the feature she admired most were his eyes, even closed they were regal yet delicate, simply stunning._

_The years had been good to him, turning him into breathtakingly handsome man._

_His eyebrows were knit together, as if in concentration and Delphine longed to reach out and smooth them with her trembling fingers._

_As she gazed at him, panic began to slowly set in, what in the hell did she think she was going to do, wake him up and demand him to make love to her? She was standing in the middle of Lokis room at a completely indecent hour without his consent... By Gods, they had barely spoken in the recent months!_

_She concluded that she did not think this through properly, curse her raging hormones. Her sudden instinct was to flee, turning she tried to tip toe lightly but instead tripped on a book laying by his bed. _

_Loki shot up in bed at the sudden noise._

_"Delphine?!" Loki squinted at her with sleep in his eyes._

_She froze, her heart was beating a million miles an hour, she cursed herself for being so impulsive._

_"I am sorry Loki, I was not my intention to wake you."_

_"What on earth are you doing here, is everything alright?" concern colored his voice._

_She turned her face to him, he had propped himself up onto his elbow to look at her. Their faces were very close as she sat on the floor before his bed._

_"I...I..." She stammered, trying to formulate words, she hadn't thought this far. His eyes watched her so carefully, as if looking for something. _

_The deep and painful longing began to creep in, looking into his wide curious eyes, it suddenly became too much. Wordlessly Delphine closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his._

_On instinct Loki jerked back to stare at her with shock in his wide eyes. He simply gazed at her for many moments without speaking. Horror set in as she realized that he was rejecting her. Tears of humiliation pricked at the back of her eyes as she tried to get up to leave._

_"Wait!" Panicked Lokis hand shot out to grab her wrist, pulling her back to him. Slowly he released her hand to bring it to her face, gently running the tips of his fingers across her cheek._

_"Wait..." he trailed off, slipping his fingers behind her head to bring her face back to his, covering her mouth once again with his own. _

_His kiss was urgent, filled with latent hunger and need. Loki shifted over to pull her onto the bed with him. Discarding her cloak, Delphine now lie on her side while Loki hovered barely over her, propped up on his elbow. His mouth was hot and slightly demanding as his tongue probed into her mouth._

_For so long Loki had fantasized about this very moment, it had consumed his every thought, enslaved his senses. The emotional distance between them had been driving him mad. Now she was here, lying beneath him practically begging him with her actions, and yet somehow he felt fear._

_A slow groan resonated in his throat as her hands came up to grab fistfuls of his night shirt in attempts to bring him closer. _

_"Delphine wait..." despite her mews of protest, Loki pulled back to look into her eyes. Although desire coursed through his veins, familiar feelings of uncertainty crept into his mind._

_"Loki...please" her words were soft yet pleading. Looking at him with her desperate doe like eyes, Loki felt any and all resolve disappear completely. _

_He pushed her completely onto her back to cover her body with his, his mouth once again claiming hers. _

_Delphine let out a gasp, surprised by his rough and urgent actions. His mouth was now forceful, rife with deep urgent need. One of Lokis arms rested just above her head, propping himself up, while his other hand slipped down her collar bone to lightly brush her breast._

_Loki shifted her legs apart with his knee and settled himself now between her open thighs. His erection strained against the thin fabric of his night pants. He knew he should feel more embarrassed as he shamelessly ground himself against her hot core, but her groans of pleasure only egged him on._

_"Tell me what you want, I need to hear you say it..." Breathing hard Loki pulled his mouth from hers to whisper the words into her ear before kissing his way down her jaw._

_"I need you Loki... please." her voice was thick with lust. Delphines entire body was on fire, her breath coming out in struggled pants. _

_"No. Say it... I want to hear you say the words." Lokis voice was firm as he slammed his hips upwards causing Delphine to cry out._

_Every inch of her body was crying for release, the friction of his length against her throbbing core was absolute torture._

_She struggled to respond, producing only whimpers at first. Finally Delphine wound her hands into Lokis hair, pulling him back to stare into his lust riddled eyes._

_"Make love to me..." Her soft eyes pleaded with him, begged him. Loki faltered for a moment, lost in the depths of emotion in her eyes._

_Her night dress had become bunched around her waist, revealing her bare skin. Loki took the opportunity to reach down and run his fingers across her wet folds, reveling in the state he brought her to._

_"As you wish" smirking, he kissed her once more very gently, sealing their deal._

_Drawing up onto his knees he freed himself of his shirt, tossing it aside. He motioned for Delphine to come to him. She shifted up also, allowing him to lift her garment over her head, leaving her completely nude. _

_Loki allowed himself to rake his eyes over her form, taking in every detail of her body. _

_"Fair is fair" Delphine teased, motioning to his trousers._

_He wasted no time shucking off his pants, revealing all to her. Her eyes widened slightly at his size, her virginity made her painfully aware of just how large he was._

_"I will be gentle" he murmured, noticing her distress._

_"Am I your first?" she blurted, the thought of him with another woman suddenly made her skin crawl._

_"Of course... I have only ever wanted you..." his admission caused her heart to clench, it made her falter slightly._

_"Lie back" her firm command caught him off guard but he complied immediately, settling himself back against the pillows at the foot of his bed._

_Delphine came forward to straddle his hips, settling herself down against his rigid length, pinning him between their bodies._

_The close contact made Loki pant, she was white hot against his extremely sensitive flesh._

_Delphine leaned forward to trail slow kisses up his chest and neck, causing goose flesh to spread across Lokis skin. Immediately he brought his shaking hands up to grasp her hips and push her down against him, causing ripples of intense pleasure to shoot up his spine._

_Delphine took his direction and rocked her hips back and forth, sliding her slick heat up and down his diamond hard shaft._

_Desperate sounds emanated from Lokis mouth as his fingers bit into the delicate skin of her hips._

_"Please Delphine...please" _

_His desperation made her smile to herself, she loved feeling so desired, so wanted. But the ache deep inside her was throbbing painfully, she decided it was time for action...literally._

_Delphine shifted upward, reached between them and positioned Loki at her opening._

_Lokis eyes snapped open, looking directly at her. They exchanged a wordless agreement as she sank down onto him slowly._

_She was very tight, only allowing a small portion of him to break through her opening. There was pain as she slowly bobbed up and down, fitting Loki more and more inside of her. But there was also intense and deep pleasure, both let out labored breaths, deep in concentration._

_This went on for many moments, driving Loki completely mad, growing frenzied he impulsively grabbed Delphines hips and slammed himself upwards, burying himself completely. _

_Both cried out at the sensation, pain and pleasure._

_Their labored panting filled the quiet space as they moved against one another, the pain had disappeared for Delphine, leaving only the intensely pleasurable sensation deep inside of her._

_Loki suddenly twined an arm around her back, rolling them so Delphine now lay beneath him, allowing him better leverage._

_Lokis began thrusting frantically, his entire body shaking with exertion, pained expressions flashing across his face._

_Delphine felt a warm sensation building deep within her core, Lokis hammering thrusts causing it to brim up and over. With one more slam into her, the sensation exploded, sending lightening sensations all through her body. _

_Lokis name erupted from her lips repeatedly as her climax surged through her._

_His hips jack hammed into her as Loki heard his name parting from her sensuous lips, his mind going numb as he felt himself come apart completely._

_"Oh God Delphine!" His mouth covered hers as he came, whole body erupting in euphoria._

_Loki collapsed next to her, both of them struggling to catch their breath._

_Loki gazed at Delphine, who's eyes were closed in bliss._

_"I love you..." he whispered slowly._

_Delphines eyes popped open to stare at him, her heart beat picking up again. Her brain struggled to come up with any response to push him away again, but she came up with none._

_Giving in to her true feelings for once, Delphine whispered back "I love you too"_

**Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review are most welcome!**

**Until next time**

**-SR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Whispers**

**I would like to thank transformers001, rachelijf12 and OzeraBand for their reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**I am super stoked with this story and am really excited to see how you guys like it.**

**I own nothing marvel related...**

Chapter four

Delphines entire body was warm from the fond memory she had been reminiscing. She cherished the first time they had made love, as well as the first time Loki had told her that he loved her. He told her he loved her a lot these days.

For the past year they had chosen to keep their involvement in secret, neither of them enjoyed being in the public eye. During the day they kept their actions towards each other neutral, being careful not to let on to anyone, Thor especially.

The nights however, were theirs. While the rest of Asgard slumbered, Delphine and Loki spent the hours talking, laughing and making love until they often fell asleep in each others arms.

The revelation that she loved Loki over anyone else in her life had taken her by complete surprise. But when she really thought about it, deep down she knew she had always loved Loki, in one way or another.

Her chamber doors crashed open suddenly, startling Delphine out of her thoughts, nearly jarring her out of her perch against the window.

"It is completely unfair! Why do I even bother competing with Thor, father will always favor him no matter how hard I try. IT. IS. UN-FAIR!" his shouts echoed through the vast space.

Lokis face was a hard shell of anger and sadness, tears brimming up in his green eyes, his entire face pinched with agitation. She noted that he was completely filthy, no doubt having just come from a combat lesson with his father and brother.

He continued to rant loudly as he paced her chambers.

Delphine quickly rose from her perch, waving her hand she closed her chamber doors, flicking her wrist to lock them as well.

She quickly came up on her tip toes in front of Loki to wrap her arms around his neck, cradling his head against hers.

"Shhh... It is alright my love, shhh..." Delphine spoke in a low soothing tone as she stroked his tattered hair back.

"In the end they will all choose Thor, he will be King... not me." he mumbled into the crook of her neck, drawing her tightly into his embrace.

"Now stop that right this moment!" Delphine grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "I will not allow you to wallow in your own self pity this way! You are being ridiculous, everyone does not favor Thor, now stop!"

"Thor is all anyone can speak of...all our friends, my parents..."

"I do not speak of Thor" Delphine pointed out, smiling slightly "I love you, more than anyone or anything in this or any realm. I will always choose you, always favor you most; please remember this when you begin to fell this way."

She paused to bring his right hand up, smoothing her fingers over the faint scan that ran across his palm before pressing her lips to the raised line.

A small smile crept onto his face as she kissed his palm. Pulling his hand from her grasp, he tucked his knuckles under her chin to bring her mouth up to his in a kiss.

"Loki I worry..." she stopped abruptly, pulling her face back.

Delphine wrinkled her nose as she looked up at his towering height.

"You smell..." she stated, covering her nose.

"I fear we were training near the stables my love." Loki chuckled as she inched away from him to the door leading to her washroom.

"Well then, I say we draw you a bath my smelly friend."

Delphine tuned the handles to fill her vast wash tub with hot water, adding oils and soaps until the room was full of sweet smelling steam.

She could hear Lokis armor falling to the floor in the other room and soon he came to stand in the doorway, clad only in a pair of black cotton trousers.

"Will you be joining me?" a devilish smirk came across his handsome face.

"Perhaps when you no longer smell of a horses ass." she replied sweetly.

"You are so funny" Loki shed his pants and slipped into the water, submerging his entire self before coming up and smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

"We are not done talking about this!" Delphine smirked.

"Help me?" he inquired, dodging the topic while giving her a mischievous look.

Delphine rolled her eyes before loosening the ties of her gown, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in her undergarments. She hiked up the hem of her under skirt, slipping her legs into the water, perching herself on the edge of the tub.

"Hand me the soap, oh fragrant one." she teased, holding out her hand.

Loki waded though the water to retrieve the soap cake, turning back towards her.

"I feel that you are far too overdressed darling" his eyes were playful and hungry, pupils fully dilated as he held the soap out of her reach.

"You are impossible!" She slipped her undergarments over her head, throwing them across the room. She lingered, allowing Loki to rake his eyes over her naked flesh.

Loki sat back at the other end of the tub, beckoning her to come to him with one of his long fingers.

Delphine sank into the water, going to him, slipping onto his lap to straddle him. She paused to pull her hair up into a bundle behind her head.

"Give me the soap."

"You did not say please" Loki taunted, holding the cake over his head.

"Since when have I ever been so polite?" a wicked smile crept across her face. Delphine wedged herself into Lokis lap, rolling her hips down hard onto his.

A hiss slipped through Lokis teeth before dropping the cake into her waiting palm. He smoothed his hands down her soapy back, grabbing her bottom firmly.

"You do not play fair..." he grinned, pressing light kisses to the hollow of her throat.

Ignoring him, Delphine dipped the cake into the water, rubbing it between her fingers to create a handful of suds. Loki continued to kiss and nibble her neck as she worked her fingers through his soiled locks.

"You should allow me to give you oral pleasure." he whispered, tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"You should allow me to rinse your hair." Delphine retorted while continuing to ignore his advances with a smirk.

Loki pretended to scowl as she tipped a small basin of water over his soapy head.

"Please..." Loki persisted, water running down his face and beading on his long eyelashes.

Delphine considered denying him before the heat in his eyes got the better of her, she found herself giving in and slipping up to sit on the edge of the tub once again.

Loki grinned, showing all of his pearl white teeth. He came forward to part her legs and scoot her forward until she was right on the edge of the tub.

Her most intimate area was now on display for Loki to shamelessly drink in with his eyes.

By Gods she was beautiful, every delicious inch of her. No matter how many times they made love, her body never ceased to take his breath away.

Slowly Loki ducked his head down to press an intimate kiss to her pink folds, drawing from her a long sigh. He drew his tongue up her slit before swirling it around her aching clitoris.

He traced the path of his tongue with two of his long fingers before pushing them deep inside of her. Skilled lips closed over her clit allowing his tongue to roll continuously across the sensitive nub, while his fingers surged in and out of her.

"Loki..." she gasped his name desperately while he continued his wickedly delicious actions, her legs began shaking.

Noticing her lack of stability on the tubs edge, Loki stood swiftly to scoop her up into his arms and carry her out of the washroom. Ignoring the water that pooled at his feet with every step, he led them to her bed, dumping her playfully on the duvet.

Delphine gasped in both pleasure and shock as Loki pressed his mouth once again to her most sacred place. She let out pants of pure animalistic pleasure as she wove her fingers into his slick wet hair.

His pushed his tongue deep inside of her before drawing it out slowly, swirling the tip softly around her clit.

He let his hands wander upwards to smooth his hands over her sensitive breasts, lightly pinching her nipples.

A slow but powerful storm began building deep inside her, it churned and twisted causing her entire body to tense in anticipation.

She all but screamed as Loki suddenly pulled away.

"Why did you stop?!" Delphine shrieked.

"My my... Desperate are we?" he teased, shifting up to hover over her while smirking mischievously.

"You are a horrible, evil person Loki!" she seethed before noticing his rigid arousal.

Delphine reached down quickly to circle her fingers around his straining erection, squeezing him from root to tip. Lokis face contorted from amusement to pained arousal, his arms beginning to shake.

"Clever girl..." he gasped.

Delphine scooted herself down, shifting her legs to circle his hips. Loki took the opportunity and wasted no time dropping himself down, thrusting his hips forward to join them.

Romance and foreplay gave way to frantic desperation. Lokis hips slammed into her with rough urgency as Delphine lifted her hips up to meet every one of his thrusts with the same violent enthusiasm.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together rang through the high ceilings, piercing the silence of the night.

Loki let out a horse grunt as Delphine cried out, raking her nails painfully down his back, leaving deep red marks.

The pulse of her orgasm milked him as rich waves of pleasure crashed through his entire body.

He dropped his weight down on top of her, the both of them struggling to catch their breath.

Delphine pulled his face up to kiss him deeply before spreading soft kisses over his cheeks, nose and eyes.

"We got off topic sir..." she whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Damn, I was hoping to distract you." he smiled down at he, breath ragged and uneven.

"I am being serious Loki...your attitude lately had been worrying me." her eyes were serious now, full of concern.

"Must we discuss this now." Loki looked down to their still joined bodies. When she only continued to stare at him, he continued with a huff.

"What about my behavior worries you?" his voice was now guarded, eyes becoming neutral.

"You have been obsessed lately with the ridiculous thoughts that everyone thinks lowly of you." she could sense the tension now, he was slipping away into the dark places of his mind.

Loki moved off of her, settling himself next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"It is not I who thinks lowly of myself, it is everyone else! You can not lie to me and say that you do not notice the favoritism that everyone shows to Thor."

"I do not see it Loki!" she rose up onto her knees to give him a stern look "You are creating all of this inside your own head!"

He made a snorting sound, looking away from her back to the ceiling.

"I just wish you could see what it is that I see within you." her eyes were sad now, she hated the distance that separated them when Loki got into one of his moods. "You are the most passionate, caring, understanding, funny person I have ever met...I love you so much Loki...please come back to me."

Lokis throat became thick as he looked back to her, guilt immediately enveloping him. He shouldn't be angry with her, she was only trying to help him. She, the only person to truly see him, had never once treated him differently than Thor.

"I am sorry Delphine..." he sat up with her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you my darling, more than anything, please forgive me. You are most likely right, it all is probably in my head, but I just can not help but feel that there is something different between Thor and I; something that father knows but does not tell us."

Delphine smoothed a hand through his hair, removing it from his eyes.

"No matter what lies ahead, if you become king or not, I will always stand by you, always love you."

"Even if I were a monster, you'd still love me then?" he gave a halfhearted smile, not quite reaching his eyes.

"If you were a monster, than I would tame you. I'd keep you forever as my pet." She smiled warmly at him, kissing his lips quickly.

Loki let out a yawn, the hour had become quite late.

"Come here my love" Delphine lay back into the pillows, holding her arms out for him.

Loki settled himself down beside her, resting his head into the hollow of her throat as she cradled him like one would a small child. With the motion of her hand a thick quilt came forward to cover them.

"Sleep my love..." she soothed.

Delphine began to sing to him while she traced her fingers over his exposed skin, the way she did most nights when he was upset.

She sang the song her mother used to sing to her when she was upset, the song she now sang to Loki during his times of hurt.

"When I was just a little girl

I asked my mother, what will I be

Will I be pretty

Will I be rich

Here's what she said to me

Que sera, sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours, you see

Que sera, sera

When I grew up and fell in love

I asked my sweetheart, what lies ahead

Will there be rainbows, day after day

Here's what my sweetheart said

Que sera, sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The futures not ours, you see

Que sera, sera"

She continued to hum the song over and over until she heard him snore softly. Smiling to herself, she let her eyes flutter closed.

Despite his insecurities and somewhat uneven temper, her love for Loki was all consuming. As of late Delphine found herself thinking of their future, she dreamt of him asking her to marry her, she fantasized about them having children, them spending the rest of their eternal lives with one another.

She slipped into a peaceful slumber, joyful thoughts dancing through her dreams.

**The song in this story came from Pink Martinis version of Que sera, sera. It's a really sweet song and I thought it would tie in well. I am attempting to find songs to take lyrics from for Delphine to sing though out this story, seeing that she is the goddess of music. So far I am only finding a few, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! I will include my favorites with a special thank you!**

**Until next time!**

**-SR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Whispers **

**Super sorry for taking so long to update! Moving to another state really really really sucks! But we're finally settled in, so I should be updating pretty regularly. I am really excited, we are going to start getting into the good parts of the story, I hope you all have liked it so far! Feel free to review, I always appreciate comments, good and bad :) **

**And with that, here is chapter five!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Five:

The golden sun of morning broke through the heavy purple draperies to fill Delphine's chambers with warm, radiant light.

Delphine fluttered her eyes open and looked down at Loki as he continued to breathe softly against her chest.

He still lay sleeping in Delphine's embrace, his arms wrapped around her naked body. She had held him all through the night, neither of them letting go of their hold on each other.

Her fingers traced lazy patterns over his shoulder while she pressed soft kisses to his forehead.

"I dreamt a dream the other night

That you would love me true

When I woke up this morning

My arms were holding you..."

She sang softly until she felt Loki stir and look up at her, sleep still clouding his beautiful eyes.

"Good morning" a smile spread over his face as he noted where he was, as well as the fact that they were both still nude.

"Good morning" Delphine mirrored his smile, feeling warm and safe pressed extremely close against him.

They laid staring at each other for many moments, enjoying the uninterrupted closeness.

"I'll tell you a secret..." he murmured while gazing deeply into her eyes. "If I never returned to my chambers, I would not be upset."

"You are barely ever in your chambers anyways, so how would that be different?"

He shifted their bodies so that he now cradled her in his arms, their faces almost touching.

"What if you and I shared the same chambers? All the time... not just in the night." he awaited her response with nervous eyes.

Delphine's mind surged with joy at the possibilities of what he was proposing. Was he suggesting they disclose their relationship? Was he saying he wanted to ask the All-father to wed them? Did he want to be with her forever? So many questions bubbled within her head, which to ask?

"What is it that you mean Loki? Are you saying you want to tell people about our relationship?"

"Yes my love, I wish everyone in Asgard to know that you are mine and mine alone...forever."

Her heart swelled with overwhelming joy, she could not believe that everything she had been wishing for was finally coming to be.

"Loki, I am so ha..."

Her words were interrupted by violent banging at her chamber doors.

"DELPHINE ARE YOU AWAKE?" Thor's joyful, booming voice rang through the thick wood of the doors. "WHY ARE YOU DOORS LOCKED?"

Delphine and Loki shot up in bed to throw panicked glances at the door, both sending silent prayers that the wood not give out.

Loki looked to Delphine, they shared a silent look of understanding. While they were becoming ready to make their relationship public, now was not the time.

As the banging continued they scrambled around the room, grabbing their clothes from the floor, trying to dress in a haste.

"DELPHINE LET ME IN, I HAVE WONDEROUS NEWS!" Thor continued to shout through the door.

"Just a moment!" she hollered back.

Loki managed to throw all of his armor inside the closet and struggle into his black under garments. Delphine kicked all of her clothes under her bed and stuffed herself into a thick robe.

"We will continue this conversation tonight" Loki whispered into her ear while embracing her. Giving her a final kiss to her lips, he disappeared into a secret passage hidden by draperies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MY FRIEND? OPEN THE DOOR, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU RIGHT AWAY!"

Delphine looked around the room once more before unlocking the door and opening them to a very jovial looking Thor.

"Forgive me my friend, I fear I let myself oversleep, please do come in." Delphine stepped back to allow him inside. "Now what is this news you could not wait to tell me?"

Thor stepped inside quickly, turning back to her with a large grin.

"Father has just told me that in three days time there is to be a grand celebration, all the people of Asgard are to be in attendance!" Thor beamed.

"What will it be for?" she asked, smiling.

Thor looked lost for a moment, cocking his head to the side.

"I do not know!" he boomed, continuing to smile from ear to ear.

"Alright...?" she hedged "What is it exactly that you wanted to tell me then?"

"Father has requested us to go into the deep woods to hunt for large game for the celebration! We shall set out later in the afternoon to prepare a camp and hunt. Does that not sound most enthralling?!"

Delphine plastered on a fake smile while she stared at him.

"Who does 'us' entail?"

"You, myself, Loki, Sif, and the warriors three!" His excitement was becoming almost overwhelming.

"You have spoken with Loki?" she eyed him nervously.

"No actually. I checked his chambers and he was not there, it is strange, I do not know where he could be at such an hour." Thor said with a frown.

"I am here brother." Loki suddenly appeared behind Thor, fully dressed, looking completely composed.

"Ahh! Brother, there you are! I was just telling Del..."

"I have heard you, when shall we be leaving?" Loki spoke briskly, all business as usual.

"In a few hours, we must hurry my friends!" Thor clapped Loki on the back, before hurrying on down the corridor.

This left Loki and Delphine alone in her doorway, the both of them looking terribly uncomfortable.

"Well this should be interesting." Loki mused.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

The deep woods stretched out over the areas surrounding the palace, shrouding it in a deep green cloud. Not many went into the deep woods for fear of the unknown entities that inhabited it.

The trees were gnarled and wild, branches weaving together to create a secure canopy overhead.

The group had covered many miles before making their way into a large clearing. The slowed their horses to linger in the clearing while they looked about.

"How does this spot fair my friend?" Volstagg spoke of the clearing, motioning with his arms wide open.

"A fine spot indeed!" boomed Thor "This shall be the perfect place for us to make camp."

All of them slipped down from their horses to tie them to the trees that surrounded them.

"I could not agree more!" Fandral chimed in "Shall I go see about fetching some firewood?"

"No!"

Loki's voice rang out in the open space, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him "Allow me, why don't you help Thor se up the camp."

"Very well then, I suppose" Fandral gave Loki a perplexed look before turning back to Thor.

"Thank you for offering brother!" Thor bellowed, working with the others to unpack the tents and supplies from the horses.

"Delphine would you help me?" Loki asked as he passed her.

"If you insist." she answered, not looking up from the mossy ground.

They slipped away virtually un-noticed by the others, who were now deep in conversation on how to set up an adequate camp.

The two made their way out of the clearing and back deeper into the woods, neither of them speaking.

Loki led them on a very specific path and into another clearing, this one very small and secluded. Delphine looked around and let out a small gasp.

In the clearing were several small stacks of neatly piled firewood.

"Loki... what is this?" she asked, very confused.

He came up behind her to wrap his arms around her body and nuzzle her neck.

"While everyone was busy packing this morning, I snuck out here, and set aside some wood." he smirked, moving her hair away from her neck to kiss the delicate skin.

"Well aren't you clever?" she smirked, turning to press her mouth to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well this is not exactly how I wanted to spend tonight..." he murmured against her lips "So the more time we can steal away, the better."

Loki deepened their kiss, slipping his hands down her back to cup her ass through the thick fabric of her leather pants.

"I do not think I like you wearing trousers, they are not as easily accessible as your gowns" he mused, fiddling with the fabric at the top of her pants.

"Must your mind always be...there!" Delphine laughed, trying to swat his hands away.

"If you did not always look so delectable, perhaps my mind would not always be... there." he winked at her as he smiled ear to ear.

"How would your mother feel if she knew she had such a deviant for a son?" she teased.

"Deviant am I? If I am so deviant than what does that make you my darling? I do believe that I am not the only one to be so hungry when it comes to my carnal desires. If memory serves me correctly it was you who stole into my chambers and demanded my physical attention, demanded my affections as well as my love. I am correct?"

His words warmed her from head to toe. True, it had been her to initiate their affair but she knew Loki had harbored his feelings for quite a long time. Who was she kidding, she had harbored the same feelings, she had just been too stubborn to admit it. Loki was her past as well as her future, nothing would change that.

"You are correct my love, you and I are the same. Our hearts beat as one, our blood flows through the same veins, and our desires meld into one. I am yours Loki Odinson" Delphine paused to smooth back a strand of Loki's hair. "and you are mine, forever."

Loki backed her to the nearest tree, lifting her to meet his height and pressed her back against it. Her legs wound around his hips to help steady herself, his erection pressed eagerly into the junction between her thighs while his pelvis held her in place.

Delphine plunged her hands into Loki's dark hair in an attempt to pull him as close as she could. The air suddenly stung her skin as he undid the ties of her trousers. Her protests were cut short when his long fingers delved past the material to slip against her mound.

"Loki" Delphine purred his name aloud while her eyes fluttered closed.

At first he merely slid his fingers back and forth across the searing hot flesh of her sex until he felt the velvet liquid of her arousal. Smirking to himself, Loki first slowly slipped his middle finger inside of her, followed shortly by his index finger. Feeling satisfied that she was ready, he pushed his fingers as far as they could go within her before pressing his finger tips upwards and drawing them out.

Small moans escaped her mouth as Delphine bit her lip to keep from calling out. His fingers continued their movements, slowly picking up speed as he worked her closer to the white hot pleasure that she craved. Her legs began to slips from their clasped position on his hips, the build up of her arousal was leaving her limbs shaky and weak. Loki let his other arm snake under her one of her thighs in an attempt to hold her up, he could feel her getting close.

Loki's mouth covered her as she hedged closer to release, her hips began to twitch back and forth as she tried to grind herself more onto his hand. As if he could read her mind, Loki actions became fast and rough, his fingers surging in and out of her at lightening speed.

Delphine threw her head back, knocking it against the dense wood of the tree that held her up, and let out sharp cries as her climax exploded through her. Loki's fingers slowed now to lightly stroke her while he brushed his lips across the delicate skin of her exposed neck before biting down, sending more waves of ecstasy through her veins.

"Loki! Delphine! Where are you?!" The shouts of Thor and Volstagg echoed through the trees.

Loki snapped his head up, his mind automatically coming back into focus. He immediately eased Delphine down from the tree and back down onto her feet. She was shaky and sagged back against the wood for support. Loki wiped his fingers down the fabric of his own trousers before quickly aiding Delphine in tying her own back up.

"Listen to me my darling" Loki took her face between his palms, forcing her to look at him "we came across an animal and we fought it off, ok? Do you hear me?"

Delphine was disoriented, the pleasure she had felt was so intense it nearly rendered her senseless. Loki was looking at her with panicked eyes, waiting for her to make any motion that she understood him.

She managed to nod her head weakly. Loki turned back to the stacks of wood and threw out a spell to cloak the piles so they would not be seen. No sooner had he done so did he hear footsteps just outside the clearing.

"There you are!" Thor's concerned voice filled the small space "Brother we heard cries so we came to see if you both were ok."

"We feared that perhaps something had found the two of you out here" Volstagg stepped closer and cast his glance towards Delphine. "Dear Odin! What has happened?!"

Thor snapped his head in her direction and came barreling over.

"Delphine! My friend are you alright?" Thor threw himself down beside Delphine, who had now sagged down the wood to sit at the trunk, sucking in ragged breaths.

"We were walking when something came at us from behind the brush." Loki quickly lied, crouching down on the other side of Delphine.

Her senses were coming back to her now, coherent thought was once again possible, but unfortunately her body was still shaky and unsteady.

"What was it?!" Volstagg inquired looking about.

"I do not know... It just came at us so suddenly, it jumped on top of me and knocked me down before Loki threw a knife at it, scaring it away." Delphine whispered before Loki could speak. She looked up at him then, with gratitude glimmering in her eyes. "Thank you Loki, you were wonderful..."

Loki had to bite his lip to keep from smiling, curse her and her wicked mischievous ways.

"You do not need to thank me" he looked away from her to keep from smirking.

"My Gods you are lucky to get away serious injury, is that a bite mark on your neck?" Volstagg bellowed.

Delphine's hand shot up to cover the mark "Perhaps it may have grazed me, I am sure it is nothing."

"Let us go then, we should get back to camp so that we may have more weapons to slay it when it comes back." Thor reached forward to scoop Delphine up into his arms before standing.

"Thor you do not need to carry me!" Delphine squeaked, surprised by his actions.

"Nonsense, you are far too shaken to walk on your own my friend." Thor smiled at her.

"Brother if you wish, I could carry her so that your hands could be free." Loki spoke, trying to sound impassive, jealousy coursing through his body.

"Not necessary my brother!" Thor grinned "I think I can handle her." he winked before turning to set off back to camp, followed by a cautious looking Volstagg.

Loki stood frozen in the clearing. His blood boiled as he watched Thor strut off holding Delphine so close. She looked back over Thor's shoulder and watched him as they walked away.

The mighty Thor, beloved by all, so vein and conceded it filled Loki with a rage so maddening it nearly tore him apart. The darkness inside him began to leak out, seething into his veins and spreading to his whole body.

She was his and he would be damned if he let Thor put his hands on her soft skin. The mere thought of them being intimate made Loki want to vomit. No, that would not happen, he would not let it...

Tamping down his anger and anxiety he followed far behind them, back to camp, back to a group of people who did not like or understand him, back to his Delphine. HIS Delphine...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hope you all liked it!**

**-SR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Whispers**

**Holy Moley! It's been a while since my last update, I found the ending of this chapter a little difficult. I am so excited for where the story is going to go, I just want it to be there already, haha! I really hope you guys are loving it so far, I know I am!**

**Enjoy!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter Six

Delphine could feel the shift, she could practically hear the venom course through Loki's veins. While his face gave away nothing, she could sense the storm that brewed within.

It went unnoticed by the others, of course, nobody knew Loki the way she did. She always knew his feelings, to her he wore them on his sleeve. Anticipating his actions though, was another thing all together.

When they had returned to camp it had taken some serious wordplay to convince Thor that she was fine, eventually he seemed satisfied and gave her some space.

It had taken Loki longer to return, and when he did she could tell the moment he stepped through the clearing, the darkness had taken him.

He did not speak to anyone, did not make eye contact, he simply walked back in and proceeded to set up his tent. Thor had barked a greeting but was far too engrossed in conversation with the others to notice his foul mood.

Delphine often wondered if they were really that oblivious, or if they simply didn't care. Either way she hurt for Loki, it pained her to know that nobody gave him the attention he needed and deserved.

The rest of the day followed on the same uncomfortable note. Thor, Sif and the warriors three had a grand time leading the hunt, taking down several large beasts in very little time.

Thor had insisted on showing Delphine how to properly shoot a bow, despite her insistence that she was quite proficient on her own. He had stood behind her and put his arms around her to show her the proper technique. His face had been so close, smiling and teasing as he spoke.

Her whole body had been tense with the knowledge that Loki was mere feet away, grinding his teeth in rage.

Eventually the sun had sunk beyond the trees, leaving a beautiful twilight in it's wake. A fire was made and they all sat around it now, talking, laughing and speculating about the future.

"What a fine haul we have had today! Odin shall be quite pleased with our offerings." Volstagg boasted as he snacked on dried meats they had brought along.

"Indeed, we all showed a fine display of sportsmanship, thank you my friends for accompanying us on this fine journey!" Thor had chosen to sit next to Delphine, slinging an arm back across the log that she sat up against. "Especially you Delphine, you showed great form today while shooting."

Thor was leaning in close as he spoke to her, the hand that wasn't behind her reached over to poke her playfully in her side.

Dear Gods he was flirting with her...

She chanced a cautious look in Loki's direction, though as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. Loki was staring at them, his eyes a terrifying combination of jealousy, rage and sadness.

"Well I should have good form, Loki has been training with me. He has been teaching me archery and his amazing skill of throwing knives." she smiled at Loki as she spoke, hoping to lighten his mood.

"Amazing skills you say? Where were these amazing skills earlier today when we were hunting? Prince silver tongue didn't do anything! He merely sulked about while we all did our share." Sif spoke up, staring daggers at Loki.

"What's the matter your highness, too much on your mind?" Volstagg chuckled, clapping Loki on the back.

"That is not very kind." Delphine's words pierced their laughter. "If something were truly bothering Loki this certainly isn't going to help."

"I bet I know what it is." Fandrall spoke as he exchanged a knowing look with Hogun.

"Odin has hinted he will choose his replacement soon." Hogun spoke, looking at Loki.

"Your point?" Loki asked with steel in his voice.

"You know it will be Thor!" Fandrall exclaimed "He has been giving hints for months now that Thor will take his place. Nothing against you Loki, it's just, Thor is the first born."

"You do not know that for fact, Loki has just as much chance, Odin has said they were both born to be king!" Delphine sat forward, becoming agitated.

"Please, you do not really think the All Father will appoint Loki do you?" Sif sneered. "The God of getting pissy for no reason? I think not."

"Is that what I am Sif? Why don't you come over here and I will show you what I am." Loki snarled at her.

"Stop it! You are all acting as children!" Delphine shouted "Is it too much to ask to have a conversation like adults?"

A hush feel over the group, all of them looking from one to the other. It stayed this way for several minutes until Fandrall's voice broke the silence.

"Do you think that 'IF' Thor is made king, that Odin will appoint Delphine as his queen?"

Loki surged to his feet, and without word, stalked past everyone into night.

They all sat in wide eyed silence at Loki's sudden actions until Sif broke out in peals of laughter.

"Oh my, jealous much?!" she continued to laugh and soon the men joined in as well.

"Well I think somebody has a crush on Delphine here." Fandrall laughed "Did you all see the way his face broke when I mentioned her being Thor's queen?"

"I sure did!" Sif continued to cackle mercilessly at Loki's expense "As if there would be any contest, who in their right mind would choose Loki over Thor!"

"Now now, we should not have such great fun at my brothers expense. Tis true that Loki could still hold a chance to become king, an unlikely chance, but a chance still." Thor grinned arrogantly "But let us all be honest, when the day does comes and I am named ruler of Asgard, I will need a queen with poise and beauty by my side and I trust father to appoint me nothing less than perfection."

Thor looked at Delphine and winked.

Delphine sat frozen in pure horror.

"You are all cruel" Delphine could not believe her ears, Loki was supposed to be their friend and yet no one was concerned of his pain. "Here you sit mocking your friends pain, I know you all think him dramatic, but if he were in true agony do you think your taunting would help at all? You are supposed to be his allies, his friends, his brother...

She paused to look specifically at Sif before continueing.

"And you, why do you take such pleasure at his expense?"

"I do not know what you mean." Sif cast her an impassive glance.

"Delphine..." Thor stood to address her before being cut off.

"Like hell!" Delphine's anger began to show through "You have done nothing today but spew hateful swill at him, taunt him, mock him. Do you fancy yourself so perfect that you are above even the most common courtesy?"

Sif merely smirked, not bothering to answer her.

"You sicken me..." Delphine could no longer hide the venom in her voice.

"You all are poor excuses for friends..." She addressed the whole group before turning to look up at Thor "And a poor excuse for a brother."

Delphine then walked away, going into her tent and drawing the curtains closed.

Thor stood stunned in place looking at the tent she had just disappeared into.

"Now look what you did Sif..." Volstagg mumbled before shoving more food in his mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o0o

When the fire had been put out and everyone and respectfully excused themselves to their tents, the night was finally quiet.

Delphine sat in her tent waiting for Loki to return. The hours stretched on with no sign of him. Anger seethed within her at the heartlessness of her so called friends, but none had angered her more than Sif.

She really hated Sif. While they called themselves friends, Delphine knew it was purely for show; they did truly hate one another.

Her thoughts continued to stew, becoming more and more angry with every minute that passed. Nobody treated Loki that way, he was hers and Delphine would be damned if she allowed anyone to hurt him the way that Sif had.

Smiling to herself Delphine decided that Sif would have to pay for her cruelty, and she knew just price.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feeling smug and satisfied, Delphine ventured into the woods in search of Loki. The hour was terribly late and she began to fear that he would not return at all.

"Loki" She whispered his name several times, trying not to attract the attention of any wildlife. She was not terribly worried, if something were to find her she could simply disappear to throw the beast off while she hid.

It was a bit harrowing though, the moon gave off very little light, and while her eyes had become fully adjusted to the darkness, she couldn't really see anything.

Insects gave off faint humming sounds as she attempted to make her way back to the small clearing that Loki had taken her to earlier.

She began to get the phantom feeling that someone was near her.

"Loki?" Her question was met with silence.

Panic crept up her spine, surely if Loki were near her he would say something. She began to pick up her pace, now rushing towards the opening of the nearest clearing.

Just as she entered the break in the trees, hands clamped down onto the tops of her arms, pulling her back. In seconds her back was slammed up against another tree. Before she could emit a scream, long fingers clamped down over her mouth, rendering her mute.

"Have you been enjoying the company of your future king?" Loki's voice was soft yet murderous as he stared at her in the moonlight.

The relief that she felt upon realizing it was Loki vanished with just one look at his face. The darkness had overtaken him, it stared out at her from his painfully beautiful green eyes.

His breath was ragged as he pressed his body up against hers, he stared down at her almost menacingly. She could feel the prominent ridge of his erection prodding her hip.

If he were anyone else Delphine would have been terrified beyond belief, but this was Loki.

Her Loki.

She slipped a hand up to gently pull his hand away from her mouth.

"I am currently enjoying the company of my future king." Delphine whispered "I do not care whom Odin makes king of Asgard, regardless of the outcome, you will always be my king..."

Her other hand slipped down to cup the bulge in his pants.

A hiss escaped his lips as she firmly stroked him through the material. Loki braced his hands on either side of her head for support while she leaned forward to trail kisses up his neck and jaw.

"What does my king desire?" Delphine slowly sank down to her knees before him, keeping her eyes connected with his. "Would it please him if I were to kneel before him in show of my devotion?"

She reached forward and began to loosen the ties at the front of his pants.

"Does this please you?" her words sent deep pulses of desire through his groin.

He could only nod his head.

"Good"

Her slim fingers closed around his pulsing shaft and carefully eased him out into the cold air. Without breaking eye contact Delphine extended her tongue to run it from the base of his shaft to the engorged tip, pausing to slowly swirl it around the sensitive flesh, her small hands lightly stroking him as well.

Hot tendrils of pleasure swirls in his belly and groin as Delphine continued to lightly run her tongue over him. She was purposefully taking it slow and as she continued her extremely gentle actions it became all to clear to him as to why . She was calming him down from the tantrum he was throwing...

She was being cautious in the event he became forceful again.

Loki cursed himself for becoming so violent as shame began to take the place of the wondrous pleasure she was giving him. How could he treat her this way? She was the only woman...hell, the only person...to care for him so deeply. And here he was, bullying her, intimidating her and practically coercing her into being intimate with him.

In that moment, Loki truly hated himself.

Delphine slowed her actions as she felt Loki begin to soften in her fingers, she lifted her gaze to find something she did not expect.

Loki's face was pinched with an unreadable emotion, his mouth was drawn and tight, but the most concerning were his eyes. His eyes were glassy and large, focused on the tree in front of him, tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

"Loki what is it? I thought you were enjoying yourself..." She slowly straightened and brought her hands up to hold his face between them.

Her attempts to look him in the eyes were proving difficult, he continued to blankly stare into the bark of the tree.

"Loki... My love did I do something to upset you?" She smoothed her fingertips across his jaw as she spoke.

His eyes snapped up then to stare at her in horror.

"You do something to upset me? Are you joking!? Here I am roughing you about, throwing you around and practically assaulting you intimately; and yet you apologize to me!" His lips quavered as sucked in frantic breaths "How can you dismiss the violent treatment I have just given you. You continue to ignore the animal that I am, I am nothing but a pathetic, poor excuse for..."

Loki was cut off by Delphine's thin fingers pressing over his mouth.

"I ignore nothing! If I thought you to be a violent animal capable of bringing harm to me, I would not keep your company. But you are not. I know exactly who you are, you are my best friend, my love, my entire life Loki. I do not fear when you become heated or angry, because I know that you will never do anything to truly bring me harm, you are not capable of it."

The tears brimmed over, slipping one by one down his cheeks. Loki closed the distance, bringing his hands up to cradle her face and press a shaking kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." a sob escaped his throat. "I never meant to take my anger out with you, never, please forgive me..."

Reaching her arms up, Delphine twined them into a tight embrace while sobs racked Loki's tall frame. He drew his arms tight around her as he buried his face into the junction of her neck.

"Que sera, sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours you see. Que sera, sera..." Delphine whispered the words while she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"I love you..." his words were soft, cautious as he pulled his face back to brush his nose against hers.

"And I love you Loki, flaws and all." The corner of her mouth pulled up into a lopsided smile before pressing her mouth to his.

At first his lips were still against hers as she attempted to coax him back into intimacy; but as she opened her mouth and traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, his reluctance faded.

Gentle hands slid down her back to draw her close up to his chest. Loki opened his mouth to allow her tongue to dance with his as he lowered them gently to the soft, leaf covered forest floor. As softly as he could manage, Loki moved to cover her body with his, taking extra care to cradle her head in one of his large hands.

"If you will allow me, I will spend the remainder of my existence showing you how much I love you Delphine..." Loki whispered the words against her lips before pulling back to look her square in the eyes. "I want you to be my wife Delphine, I want to wake each and every morning with you by my side. I promise that I will take care of you and love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Her heart swelled with overwhelming joy as he spoke, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes as she laughed, causing Loki to smile from ear to ear.

"At the risk of sounding arrogant, I do believe I already know the answer. But for the sake of hearing the words leave your lips..." He paused to brush his lips across hers "Delphine, would you make me the happiest man in all the nine realms, and be my wife?"

Delphine let out a tearful laugh while pressing her forehead to his.

"Yes" she whispered slowly, circling her legs around his slim hips, drawing him completely against her. "But only if you make love to me this instant."

"Deal!" Laugher vibrated through his chest as he dropped his mouth to hers, claiming her lips as his.

They wasted no time shucking Delphine's pants from her body, leaving her milky white skin exposed in the moonlight. Urgency pulsed between them, a frantic rush to join together as one. With one fluid roll of his hips, Loki buried himself completely, eliciting deep groans of pleasure from both of them.

They took their time, savoring each and every stroke of his cock inside of her, reveling in every scrape of teeth against skin. Their guttural moans and labored breath reverberated off the forest walls, filling the air with a symphony of erotic melodies.

Loki cradled her head in his hands as he thrust his sweat slicked body into hers, their skin gliding over each others with ease. With his mouth sealed over her tightly he could feel her rapidly approaching her climax.

"Come for your King..." His mouth wrenched away to whisper raggedly into her ear "Be good and do as your told..."

Loki was startled at the forceful and somewhat obscene words that sprang from his lips, he never spoke to her this way, especially not after doing something as stupid as he had earlier. But her reaction was not that of anger or offense, it couldn't have been any further from it.

Her hands moved down to rake her nail across the exposed skin of his ass. Drawing her legs up to allow him deeper penetration, she moved her mouth to the shell of his ear.

"Yes my lord...anything you wish of me." Her tongue traced the delicate shell of his ear before she closed her mouth around his earlobe to suck gently. His hips responded, picking up the tempo, thrusting himself into her with deep and heavy stokes.

"Oh god Loki, Loki, Loki..." His name burst from her as she came violently, her entire body tensing, her inner walls gripping him in a white hot embrace.

Loki let himself go, as he slammed into her with rough urgency while his mouth found it's way to the ivory column of her neck.

"You are mine..." his teeth sank down into the delicate flesh, drawing from her a deep guttural cry. The sound of her rapture undid him, intense waves of pleasure crashed through him. Obscenities spewed forth from his lips while he buried his face in her hot neck and came.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Dawns first light laid itself down over the camp, illuminating the thin material of their tents. A thin sheen of dew covered everything the light touched, giving the scenery a radiant diamond like reflection. Serene silence hung in the crisp morning breeze as birds sliced through the foggy air.

Delphine's eyes fluttered open as warmth began to seep into her tent from the sun. Having only drifted off to sleep a few hours earlier, natures wake up call was none too welcome.

Groaning she attempted to cover her eyes from the bright illumination scattering through the enclosed space. Why did morning have to be so damn bright? Sulky thoughts continued to toss around in her mind until she heard a shrill cry reverberate through the clearing.

Several more cries echoed through the air, causing Delphine to smile in satisfaction; Sif must be awake...

Delphine took her time rising from her blankets and exiting into the clearing. As she stepped out into the light she was met with chaos.

Sif stood just outside the entrance to her tent holding handfuls of deep brown hair. Large chunks were missing from Sif's head, leaving divots so deep that her scalp was visible. The look on her face was pure shock and utter rage. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she continued to scream into the clearing.

"LOKI!" Her face had turned a deep shade of scarlet as she sucked in ragged breaths "You did, this you foul wretch!"

Loki stood across the camp in complete shock as Sif threw curse after curse at him. The others had all came out to stand in front of Sif in horror.

"Sif... what on earth happened?" Thor's face was ashen as he stared at his friend in pure horror.

"I will tell you what happened, LOKI HAPPENED! That miserable little FUCK ruined my hair!" Sif shrieked as she advanced toward Loki.

Thor stepped into her path, blocking her from his brother, who stood frozen behind him, trying very hard to hide his laughter. It took quite a while and a lot of convincing to calm her from the frenzy she had worked herself into.

They all hastily packed up camp to set back for home, Sif was most eager to get back and attempt to fix her hair. As they all franticly hurried to clean up, Thor stopped to turn to Loki.

"Brother" he paused, a grave look on his face. "Tell me truthfully, did you do this to Sif? I know things got out of hand last night, and I know you were upset. Did you do this to get back at her brother?"

A smile pulled at the corners of Loki's mouth as he looked to his older brother.

"I do so wish I could take credit for this brother, but sadly I cannot."

"Do not lie to me brother, this is a horrible thing! Sif will surely have to shave her head!"

"I am not lying, as I said." Loki stepped closer "I wish it could have been me..."

Loki quickly side stepped his brother to walk back to his horse.

"You are all so quick to point the finger of blame to me, must I always be the scapegoat brother!" He shouted over his shoulder.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Sif had tied her hair back from her tear stained face as she worked quickly to load everything onto her horse. All she wanted to do was get away from here, away from Loki. She knew he was lying, he always lied, the thieving, horrid...

"My my Sif..." Delphine's words broke her thoughts; looking up she found her standing just a few feet away, smiling "What an unfortunate thing to happen."

Sif's eyes widened slightly as Delphine stepped closer, the smile on her face widening with sick joy.

"It's a pity really... That you should have to look as ugly as you truly are on the inside."

Fresh tears leaked from Sif's eyes as she stared into the face of her so called friend. No words were said, just moments of realization passed between the two before Delphine walked away.

**o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Wow! Delphine is ruthless! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I promise I will try to update on a more regular basis. Work has been a killer lately!**

**Reviews are always enjoyable!**

**-SR**


End file.
